timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleopatra
'Cleopatra '(69 BC-30 BC) was the last major pharaoh of Egypt from around 40 BC. In the Show She appears in the episode "Shop Like an Egyptian". In the episode, Cleopatra fusses over her fashion instead of her people. Despite having a massive closet full of clothes, she complains that she needs new clothes and that it takes forever to go to Europe and back to get some more. When her aide informs her that they need to restore the ancient pyramids, she comes up with an idea to create a giant mall in Egypt for herself out of them. When Time Squad arrives, Tuddrussel and Larry compete for Cleopatra's attention, so they help her out with her project instead of stopping her. After the mall is completed, Cleopatra opens it, but keeps it "Royalty Only" so only she can shop in there with Tuddrussel and Larry helping her. After shopping, she dismisses them and goes home to meet Julius Caesar. It turns out that Otto had paired Cleopatra with Caesar, and he gets Caesar to convince her to go back to ruling Egypt the way it was supposed to be. Cleopatra laughs at Tuddrussel, who believed that she loved him, and she leaves. Eventually, it seems that Caesar will dump Cleopatra. Appearance Cleopatra is a tall, thin woman who wears a traditional Egyptian dress. She has short, black hair, wears a white and gold dress, wears blue and gold jewelry, and has purple eyeshadow. She is extremely attractive, yet is oblivious to the advances of Tuddrussel. Throughout the episode, she tries out many different outfits while shopping at her mall. Personality Cleopatra is extremely shallow and self-serving, ignoring the needs of her people because she wants fashionable clothing. She uses her authority as pharaoh to empty out her nation's pyramids for her mall, which she keeps to herself, and complains when the work takes too long. Cleopatra is only ever impressed by Tuddrussel's physique, but only because she can use him to speed up her construction. She appreciate's Larry's taste for "the finer things" like shopping, but only because he improves her mall by adding more shops. It turns out that Cleopatra only ever falls for Julius Caesar, although it isn't made clear why. In Real History Cleopatra was the last major pharaoh of Egypt (her son was only sole pharaoh for a few weeks). She was known for being extremely beautiful, and did have a relationship with Julius Caesar, although they never got married. She also had a romantic relationship with the Roman politician and general Marcus Antonius. This last relationship produced three children. Finally, she and Antonius committed suicide to avoid being arrested by future Roman Emperor Octavian. After the death of Cleopatra, Egypt became a province of the Roman Empire. Trivia * A different version of Cleopatra is seen in "Recruitment," where she is one of the historical women who idolize the Time Squad Officer. * The real Cleopatra, unlike the one portrayed in the show, was actually a quite efficient and wiseful leader. She was a diplomat, naval commander, polyglot, and medical author. Gallery Episode27-6.jpg|Larry's computer displaying Cleopatra. CleopatrasCloset.jpg|Cleopatra doesn't have a thing to wear. Episode27-11.jpg|Cleopatra contemplates how to get more clothes. Episode27-12.jpg|Cleopatra oversees construction of her mall. Episode27-16.jpg|Tuddrussel offers his services. Episode27-18.jpg|Larry impresses her with his fashion sense. Episode27-23.jpg|Cleopatra finishes her mall. Episode27-24.jpg|She is ready to go shopping. Episode27-26.jpg|Cleopatra tries on clothes. Episode27-28.jpg|Another outfit. Episode27-27.jpg|Cleopatra looks for jewelry. Episode27-30.jpg|Cleopatra finishes shopping and goes home... Caesar3.jpg|...to meet Caesar. Episode27-37.jpg|Cleopatra laughs at Tuddrussel, who loved her. Episode27-39.jpg|Cleopatra will stop her shopping for Caesar. Episode14-20.jpg|Cleopatra, as seen in Recruitment. Caesar Remembers Time Squad.PNG Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters